


The opinion of the human

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mason wants the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Mason wonders why Stiles didn’t become a werewolf.





	The opinion of the human

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мнение человека](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625689) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> This was beta-read by amazing [Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull)!  
> Also I begain translating my works from Russian, so yay.

Researches, digging for information, leading an investigation. This was the main activity of "team human". They barely participated in any fights or missions, but always knew too much for their own good. Stiles stood near one of bookshelves in the school library, reading a book thoroughly. His fingers were tapping the book’s cover, eyes gliding quickly over lines of words, leg moving in a rhythm only Stiles could hear. Mason lifted his gaze and looked at him for some time, noting already well known things: always in motion, flinched from everything, was a paranoiac.

"When somebody looks at me for a long time, I assume that either they like me, or there is something on my face. Since I'm not your type and there are only moles on my face, there is some third unknown option. So what is it?" Stiles asked sluggishly when Mason's gaze became annoying. Though he didn't look up, Mason was confused by such an opening to a conversation, but decided to ignore the first part and to get to the point.

"May I ask you something?" Mason began carefully, leaning his back on a bookshelf. Stiles looked up for a few seconds and shrugged, allowing him to ask his question. "Why didn't you become a werewolf?"

Stiles stilled for a mere moment. Mason thought he crossed some invisible line asking something like that – that's a private matter for every person - but Stiles recovered quickly. He continued tapping his leg on the floor and looked back to the book. Although his fingers stopped pounding and grabbed the cover instead.

"You wanna become a werewolf? I think if you ask Scott, he will bite you without hesitation, so yeah, that's only your choice and so on. Why don't you ask Liam or others? They can describe everything about turning and possible control problems to you. Give you first-hand information, so to speak," Mason frowned after getting such an answer. Stiles didn't look at him, as if by avoiding his gaze he avoided having to answer.

"I've heard their side, what it's like to be werewolf, to turn and so on. I just want to hear the opinion of person, who lived in all this supernatural mess for two years and still remains human," Stiles stilled again, but this time like somebody hit him. He looked up from the book he couldn't make sense from, and attentively, even gloomy, looked at Mason. Mason remembered why he disliked talking to the pack elders without Liam and Hayden at his side – he just couldn't feel the line he couldn't cross - even when talking to another human. Mason thought he should've apologize and looked down because he couldn't hold the stare.

"Almost every werewolf in Scott's pack was bitten without their consent, just because of an urgent need for one or they were attacked," Stiles began saying, but he looked down and the corner of the lips twisted, like he had wanted to say something different. "They were actually lucky to survive the bite. It could've not taken, killing the human in a slow and painful process. Or it could catalyze other abilities, like what happened with Lydia," Mason nodded carefully, taking new facts into consideration. He never heard about it. That there was a possible death outcome. Plus, he never knew Lydia became a banshee after the bite.

"Besides, the bite changes the person," Stiles continued. "It's not only about bodily changes, a lot of things happen to your mind. Basically, the bloodthirsty entity settles in your head with you. Your body becomes stronger and your mind more vulnerable. So you give in to this power and you feel so much better, and it can ruin you," for a moment Mason had a feeling that Stiles wasn't talking about werewolves anymore, but he also remembered what it felt like – to be the Beast of Gevaudan. Stiles looked at him for short moment, like he felt something, then nodded. "Not everyone is able to handle the responsibility that comes with the great power. I wanna stay myself, weak, helpless and human," Stiles said the last piece almost joyfully, like it was some kind of joke.

"You are not weak," Mason said on autopilot, and caught a surprised stare. He blinked, only now understanding that he said it outloud. "I mean, you have been surviving here for a few years now, and to refuse those kind of abilities, one needs to be strong," he sounded almost shy, and Stiles smiled weakly, through the smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Well, it depends which way you look at it. I refuse power because I'm too weak to take responsibility for it. Do not romanticize this," Stiles looked at the book again, then flinched when his eyes landed on something and moved from the bookshelf. "Found it!" he said and he hurried back towards Lydia and Hayden.

Mason looked after him for some time, then looked down to his hands, imagining claws instead of nails. He clenched his hands into fists. Would he be able to take responsibility for the strength that comes with the bite? Is he ready to change for something like that? He breathed in and out slowly. For now they have another problem, he can think about his wishes after they deal with this damn pixie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
